Rules and Other Info
This section is dedicated to other bits of random information about Far Lands which you may or may not find useful. Other FL-related information (bans, mod discussions, etc) can also be found in this Google Spreadsheet! Rules Troll Roleplay In Character Trolling: 'Roleplaying in a ridiculous manner, with the intention to disrupt or derail serious roleplays. * ''-I'd run around turning everybody into newts with a stick- "I AM THE NEWT LORD!" 'Out of Character Harassment: '''When someone intentionally, maliciously and repetitively stalks and harasses other players. Or is unable to cooperate with an admin when told to stop flaming/arguing. * ''P1: "(You're a stupid kid LOL)" P2: "(Dude stop following me into servers, leave me alone!)" P1: "(Cry harder LMAO)" 'Lorebreaking: '''Failing to acknowledge the prominent and important aspects of the Far Lands universe, such as the lack of guns. And ignoring existing lore of the game for your own benefit. * ''"(I'm RPing that my character has an AK-47 made with mancies.)" 'Explicit Roleplay: '''Erotically roleplaying, or detailing a gruesome event to the point of discomfort, is prohibited. (publicly). Forcing other players to partake in ERP may also result in a permanent ban. * ''-He tears her stomach open, peeling her fleshy bloody skin apart and begins eating her organs, blood and guts everywhere.-'' '''Random Attacking: '''Wherever you are, a logical reason to attack other player is required. * ''"THIS WINE IS SOUR!" is not a reason to cast a huge fireball over Central Castletown. 'Private Roleplay: '''Segregating yourself and or others from everyone else in-game by refusing to acknowledge the existence of other players that have not broken any rules. * ''"(I'm ignoring your character.)" 'Ghosting / Metagaming: '''Using out-of-character knowledge in-character that your character couldn't possibly know. * ''"(I just happen to walk here incidentally when you guys were attacking my team mate.)" 'Animation Abuse: '''Self explanatory. Using the animation system to block, move and trip other players - or using them for no reason in excess. * ''Self explanatory. Using the animation system to block, move and trip other players - or using them for no reason in excess. 'Ignoring Permissions: '''Permission to kill (PTK) and to cripple (PTC) (valid for things like spine shattering, limb-removing attacks, etc) are required from the party affected before proceeding. Reason can be granted by admins and overrules all permissions. * P1: "(Hey dude, PTK?)" P2: "(Uh.. sure.)" P1: *stabs your chest with longsword*'' 'Failing to Use OOC: '''If you are not preforming an action or speaking IC (in character) use parentheses or brackets to identify that you're not RPing. * OOC Markings: ''(Example) or Example or {Example}, etc. 'Throwaway Characters: '''Creating characters for the sole purpose of trolling, distracting others, or combat. * ''P1: *Kills P2* P2: *Instantly Returns as "Generic Bandit #435" and kills P1* ''Breaking Physics'' 'Fail Roleplay: '''Roleplaying without realism or physics. Roleplaying with a lack of detail and zero depth counts as FRP. (I'd walk, I'd aim, I'd fire). Actions must be specific * ''"(Dude, my 13 year old character isn't afraid of you threatening to execute me for crimes against the kingdom, he's tough.)" 'Power Play: '''Performing actions in an impossible manner or speed. Or, controlling player's actions. A set of impossible actions counts as powerplay. Repeating actions in combat with no variation is powerplay. * ''"He'd spin his maul around and hit his temple while tossing a dagger at her face. This makes them both run away in fear." 'Godmodding: '''Acting above and beyond human limitations, essentially possessing ridiculous forms of mancy, supernatural ability or gear. * ''"My armor is invincible to all forms of mancy, any kind of sword attack or arrow. Basically, I'm God." ''Moderators Have the Final Say In...''' '''Combat NPCs: '''Had to be banned to stop spam attacks/people quickly gearing themselves up with NPCs. Exceptions are admin-controlled ones. * ''"100 Central archers shoot flaming arrows at him" 'Out of Character Trolling: '''To purposefully aggravate and or distract other players while OOC, such as void joking, excessive OOC use, spamming the chat, interrupting roleplays, etc. * ''"(Dude Y U MAD BRUV LMAO LOL STOP DUDE YOUR BAD)" 'Unrealistic or Unfair Roleplay: '''Moderators have the final say, as implied in the title. If you believe they are wrong, file an admin complaint form. * ''"(MAN YOU DONT UNDERSTAND ANYTHING, WHY DO WE HAVE TO REDO?! NOT GONNA LISTEN TO YOU.)" 'Abusing Loopholes: '''Taking advantage of loopholes will result in punishment, may vary depending on the case. * ''"(Um sir this rule doesn't specifically talk about X so I can do it lmao good luck next time.)" 'Excessive OOC: '''OOC should only be used for the explanation of things, do not use it to talk about real life topics, or something like that. The game isn't a social club, you're there to roleplay. Do that stuff out of game. It's meant for explanation, not conversation. * P1: ''"(I didn't cut your arm off, just a minor slash, really)" P2: "(Oh ok, let's get BTRP)" P3 walks up: "(Did you guys see the new iDubbz video?)" P1: "(No what happened?)" *OOC fest filled with non-FL-related stuff begins* 'Mancers: '''Currently the only existing mancies are within the wiki, no other magic but mancy can be used. * ''I'd use lightomancy taking all the light from the world, leaving everyone in the dark forever 'Morphs and races: '''Currently the only existing races are within the game's wiki. * ''"(I am being a 3-headed, 8 foot tall flaming horse. It's a race from south american mythology, noob!)" Administrators (As of 8/1/17) Moderators * patr34 * Alpyne * Edward8000 * kittycatlol2 * rose6666 * MCKENZIE * DaddyTonii Advisors None Currently Developers * Vehron * ObviouslyAndre * DaredevilDJ * klyox * Vikterreznov2 (or vikterreznov) * FOX_DIE * Skelethon * Roycewicz404 * PanzerMaus1212 * Roycewicz101 * FatherBill * Grunberd